Will Strip For Ramen
by Angel Nat-Chan
Summary: SLASH RATED MATURE Saskue finds Naruto holding a sign...


**Author's Note: I wrote this for my friend's birthday, and thought I'd share it with you guys. Enjoy!**

Naruto was stood on one of the main streets through Konoha, holding before him a hand-written cardboard sign: 'WILL STRIP FOR RAMEN'.

"What are you doing Dobe?" Saskue demanded as he strode up to the blonde.

"What does it look like?" he retorted, rolling his eyes and holding the sign out more prominently. "I'm feeding my habit."

Saskue opened his mouth to retort, and a girl smiled at Naruto from across the street. She crooked her finger. "Got to go," Naruto said with a grin over his shoulder at Saskue, before he obligingly strode toward the girl and followed her from sight.

The raven growled to himself, and stayed in place until Naruto and the girl reappeared several minutes later, the girl looking incredibly satisfied. Naruto returned to his place, sign prominently displayed in front of him.

Saskue opened his mouth to retort, and another girl appeared. His eyes widened as she did the same as the last, crooking her finger, and the scenario played itself out the same. Then again, and again.

The fifth time Naruto returned to his position Saskue snatched the sign from him. "Hey!" the blonde protested. "I need that Teme!"

Saskue dragged Naruto to his house, made some ramen, and plonked it down in front of the blonde. "Eat," he ordered.

The blonde hid a smile and happily slurped down the ramen. He let out a sigh of contentment. "But now I owe you."

"No you _don't_," the raven stressed. "I can _buy_ you all the ramen you want, there's no need to do _that_," he insisted, waving an angry hand at the sign.

"But then I _would_ owe you," he breathed as he gracefully rose.

"What are you doing?" the raven asked breathily as the blonde sashayed toward him.

"Paying my debt," he replied unzipping his jacket.

Saskue opened his mouth, but no sound came out as the blonde's top followed. "You don't need to do that," he wheezed.

"Oh but I _do_," Naruto purred as he teasingly dipped the waistband of his trousers before righting them. "Unless you _aren't_ going to follow through on your promise?"

"Of course I am," he retorted harshly.

"Then I am too," he replied and shimmied out of his trousers, undulating his hips.

"Wh-what promise?" the raven asked, fighting to keep his eyes _up_.

The blonde smiled sultrily as he nodded his head to the sign. "Will strip for ramen," he teased as he straddled the raven's lap.

"That wasn't a promise," he replied breathily. "Not to me," he continued as the blonde began to rotate his hips provocatively.

"Of course it was," he retorted, swinging his leg from Saskue's lap so he could swivel to face away from the raven. "You fulfilled your end, now I need to do mine," he continued, leaning forward until his ass was predominantly displayed.

He straightened, and began to teasingly dip his underwear an inch lower, glancing over his shoulder at Saskue. "And it's _obvious_ you're enjoying this," he stated, spinning back to face the raven.

"So are you," he retorted, a slight tinge of pink colouring his cheeks as he realised he had not only _looked_, but _admitted_ to it.

"What can I say?" he replied with a sexy smile as he dipped his underwear another inch, revealing his hipbones but nothing else. "It's thrilling," he purred, resting his hands to either side of his bulge.

"But since I'm not doing this for money, I can bend the rules," he continued in a sexy purr as he dropped to his knees between the raven's spread legs.

"R-rules?"

"About sex," he stated, and released the raven's cock before he could do more than blink.

Saskue opened his mouth and let out a moan as the blonde sucked the head of his cock into his sinful mouth. "What the hell are you doing dobe?" he demanded as he jerked the blonde off of his cock by his hair.

Naruto pouted. "Playing," he teased.

"Knock it off," Saskue ordered, shaking him slightly.

The blonde dropped his underwear down to his thighs, revealing his hard cock which twitched the moment Saskue's eyes dropped to it. "Don't you want to play with me?" he pouted, hands stroking up and down the raven's thighs.

Saskue pulled the blonde up into a heated kiss, pulling back only once he had made his idiot moan. "Now is _this_," he stressed, wrapping a hand around the blonde's weeping cock, "because you were stripping, or because _I_ was watching you?" Naruto let out a soft moan. "Answer the question," he ordered, releasing the blonde's cock.

"You!" he panted, wrapping the raven's hand back around his cock.

Saskue began to stroke and Naruto let out a needy whine. "Poor Naruto," he breathed, tightening his grip. "Are you feeling needy?"

The blonde nodded with a pitiful moan.

Saskue chuckled wickedly. "Do you want to cum?" Another nod. "Do you want _me_ to make you cum?" he purred possessively. A vehement nod. "Then cum for me," he ordered.

Naruto came with a moan of Saskue's name. He blinked half-lidded eyes at the raven. "What about you?"

"I have other plans," he drawled with a smirk, his hands dropping to the blonde's ass. "You going to tell me no?" The blonde shook his head emphatically.

Another wicked chuckle from the raven before he plunged a finger into the blonde's entrance, and found it wet. He cocked an eyebrow.

"It pays to be prepared," he retorted unapologetically.

"You want me to stretch you…" he trailed off, voice temptation personified, "or do you want me to plunge my cock into you _now_?"

"Now," the blonde moaned with a needy whine.

"Can you take that?" he asked seriously.

"Want me to prove it?" he asked, shifting his hips with a grin.

Saskue gripped his hips possessively, holding the blonde in place. "You'll get my cock when _I_ say, is that clear?"

The blonde nodded. "Please Saskue," he moaned. "Please give me your cock, I _need_ it."

"You beg so prettily," he purred, gripping and parting the blonde's toned ass cheeks. "Are you going to take me Naruto?" he purred as he pressed the head of his cock against the blonde's slick entrance. The blonde nodded. "Are you going to take _all_ of me?" he asked as he slid into the blonde a couple of inches.

"Please," he whined, gripping the raven's shoulder. "I want you to fill me," he panted.

Saskue smirked, shifted his grip to the blonde's hips, and slid the rest of his cock into the blonde in a single thrust. They both moaned. "That's it," he purred, closing the distance between them for a heated kiss. "You were made for me," he declared before he shifted his hips, stroking the blonde's prostate teasingly as he withdrew.

Naruto let out a moan, which turned into a whine once only the head of Saskue's cock remained inside him. "No," he pouted, panting. "I need you in me, _all_ of you."

"You're a needy little cock slut aren't you?" he drawled as he plunged deep into the blonde. Naruto let out a cry. The raven withdrew again. "Well?"

"Yes, I want it, _please_," he whined, and the raven plunged deep again. "Yes," he moaned.

"Will you be _my_ cock slut?" he purred as he withdrew once more, and waited with only the head of his cock breaching the blonde.

"Yes!" he cried desperately. "I will, please, just-" he cut off with a moan as Saskue buried himself deep, then began to fuck the blonde in earnest. "_Yes!_"

The raven let out a wicked chuckle, pinning the blonde in place, smirking as Naruto's nails dug into his shoulders as he pounded into him, stroking his prostate with every thrust.

The blonde soon fell over the edge again, clenching so hard around the raven that he too came, spilling his seed deep.

Naruto curled around Saskue, nuzzling his neck languidly. Saskue wrapped his arms around his idiot's waist with a satisfied smirk.

"I meant it, you know," Naruto murmured, once he'd caught his breath.

"Hm?" Saskue asked, pulling the blonde back to see his face.

"I'll be your cock slut," he promised.

Saskue blinked, then his eyes narrowed. "Did you plan this?" he demanded. Naruto nodded. "Did you even strip for those girls?"

He shook his head. "They just had to make you think I had," he said with a grin.

"You orchestrated this whole thing, just to get me acting possessively?"

"Do you really think I walk around stretched and lubed all the time?"

"You better not," he growled possessively, "unless you're on the way to meet me."

Naruto grinned and wrapped his arms around his raven's neck. "I knew you'd be like this," he purred, "once you finally crossed the line."

"You better get used to me crossing the line a lot," he stated, gripping the blonde's ass and rising.

Naruto let out a soft moan as Saskue's hardening cock shifted inside him. "I'm counting on it," he breathed as the raven laid him on his bed.

With a smirk, Saskue dipped his head, and whispered heated promises into the blonde's ear before he pulled him into a possessive kiss.


End file.
